Logo Quiz (Wesley Does Games Inc.)
Logo Quiz by Wesley Does Games Incoperated is a categorized version of Logo Quiz created by Joseph Nelson in 2018, The emblem was created in 2017 by John Riley. (Answers by version 1.0) Kids Hannah Montana - Roblox - Pokémon - Disney - Toy Story - Wii - GTA - Disney XD - CBeebies - Bubble Yum - YTV - Total Drama - HT3A - Hasbro - Furby - Capcom - Lunime - Cartoon Network - Disney Junior - Xbox - PlayStation 4 - The Trash Pack - Shopkins - The Grossery Gang - Minecraft - Furby - Barney - Crayola - Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt - Hasbro - Uglydoll - Gowi - Nintendo Drinks F'real - Pepsi Max - Qoo - Coca Cola - Sprite - Jack Daniels - Guinness - Aquafina - Dr Pepper - Bacardi - Fosters - Absolut - Heineken - Carlsberg - Malibu - Maxwell House - Burn - Monster - AMP - Del Monte - Minute Maid - Fanta - Nestle - Sunkist - Crush - Duff - Jim Beam - Jameson Cars Piaggio - Ford - Audi - Volkswagen - Citroen - Chevrolet - Mercedes - Skoda - Suzuki - Ferrari - Daewoo - Dodge - McLaren - Yamaha - Kia - Volvo - Bentley - Chrysler - Aston Martin - Harley Davidson - BMW - Buick - Honda - Hyundai - Maybach Food Ulker - Toblerone - Pauls - Sanitarium - Magnum - Juicy Fruit - Haagen Dazs - Dasani - Nestle - M&Ms - J7 - Nabisco - Heinz - Parmalat - Libby's - El Pollo Loco - Tic Tac - Haribo - Maggi - Stimorol - Gerber - Gallina Blanca - Campbell's - Lipton - Valio - Pringles - Del Monte TV Channels Cartoon Network - Qubo - Comedy Central - WWE - National Geographic - BBC - The New York Times - USA Today - HBO - Hallmark Channel - CBS - Disney Channel - History Channel - ITV - Discovery Channel - Playboy - CNN - Vh1 - TV Guide - NBC - Euronews - Animal Planet - Wired - Canal Plus Nickelodeon - QVC - Sci Fi - MTV - Fox - PBS - Fox Sports - Univision Restaurants Wienerwald - McDonalds - Costa Coffee - Subway - Chuck E Cheese’s - COWS - Jollibee - Nando's - Wimpy - Panda Express - Whataburger - TGI Fridays - Krispy Kreme - Pascucci - White Castle - Chick-fil-a - Planet Hollywood - Arby’s - Burger King - Marrybrown - Dairy Queen - Pollo Tropical - Ask Italian - Oporto - Red Rooster - Coffee House - Pizza Hut - Sbarro - Dominos Pizza - KFC - In N Out - Wendy's - Papa Johns - Dunkin Donuts - Chilis - Quiznos - Whataburger - Hooters - Eagle Boys - Muzz Buzz - Norma - Chicken Treat - Applebees - Big Eat - Paul - A&W - Hungry Horse - Sonic - Baskin Robbins - Del Taco - Ruby Tuesday - Starbucks Candy Jelly Belly - Jolly Rancher - Maynards - Lemon Head - Life Savers - Milky Way - Peeps - Mike and Ike - Cadbury - PEZ - Combos - Dots - Hot Tamales - Warheads - Dubble Bubble - Oh Henry - Herseys TV Shows Tom and Jerry - In Living Color - Breaking Bad - Scrubs - Teletubbies - Rugrats - Community - The Simpsons - Benedict - Seinfeld - The Price is Right - Caillou - American Dad! - Adventure Time - Glee - Battle for Dream Island - Top Gear - Human Tiny Three Adventures Greatest Hits ELC - Ragdoll - Asda - Univision - Max Payne - Wikia - Moose Toys - ITV Studios - Meeple Inc. - Ross - Wikia - HT3A - Nero - Baby TV - The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki - Demand - Disney - Maisy Fortune 500 Pepsi - Wells Fargo - Mind Candy - Costco - Staples - Chevron - Procter & Gamble - ExxonMobil - Apple - Walt Disney Studios - Officemax - Fannie Mae - JPMorgan Chase Industry Movistar - Firestone - DVD - Stanley - Chicco - Hasbro - Dulux - Orange - Pritt - Air Wick - Dunhill - Zeiss - Verbatim - WD40 - SAB Miller - Varta - Johnson & Johnson - Tide - Leica - Technicolor - Kraft - Tamron - Airbus - Kmart - Panam - Walmart - Woolmark - Konica Minolta - SAP - Hettich Shops Myer - Loccitane - Target - Autozone - Barnes and Noble - Macy's - Canadian Tire - Mega - Petco - Compusa - Mvideo - Dollartree - Family Dollar - Lowes - Cinnabon - Abercrombie - Marks & Spencer - Ross - Rewe - Auchan - Obi - Safeway - TX Maxx - Mediamarkt - Carre 4 - Aldi - Argos - Big Lots - Asda - Staples - B and Q - Metro - Ikea - BHS - Blue Inc. - Comet - Currys - Spar - Dabs - Sears - Debenhams - Tesco - HMV - Publix - Boots - John Lewis - CVS - Michaels - Morrisons - New Look - Hermes Paris - Torrid - Sainsburys - Walmart - Waitrose - Walkabout - Kroger - Zavvi - Radioshack - Harrods - DM - Edeka - Karstadt - Praktiker - DKNY - Netto - The Home Depot - Simply - Eroski - Leroy Merlin - Lidl - Walgreens - Hiperdino - Opencor - Best Buy - JCPenney - Samsclub - Zellers - Brioni - Big W - Bunnings - Belk - Zappos Canada Boston Pizza - St-Hubert - Air Canada - Canada Goose - Astral Media - Disney Canada - Pizza Pizza - Cora - Canadian Tire - Couche-Tard - Teletoon - Bell - City - Esso - CFL - CBC - Giant Tiger - OMGs - Dare Foods - Global TV - CityTV - Brookfield - Labatt Blue Banks Rabobank - ING - Unicredit - HT3A Bank - Santander - TVN Bank - WT Banks - RBS - Allianz - Bradesco - Nasdaq - Saint George - Merril Lynch - Visa - Rosbank - Halifax - American Express Sports UEFA - FIBA - NBA - CFL - Montreal Aloulettes - SummerDoodles Sports - Sky Sports - BBC Sports - NFL. Australia Woolworths - Donut King - Coles - Westpac - Optus - Big W - Mad Mex - VB - Gloria Jean's Coffees - The Reject Shop - Suncorp - Red Rooster - Michel's Patisserie - XXXX Gold - ANZ - Wesfarmers - Bunnings Warehouse - Devondale - Toll - Tim Tam - QBE - Dick Smith - Dan Murphy's - Village Roadshow - Flight Centre - Australian Broadcasting Cooperation Denmark Maersk - Bang and Olufsen - Jysk - Danske Bank - Vero Moda - TDC - Faxe - Novo Nordisk - ISS - Nykredit - Tuborg - Jensen's Bofhus - Lurpak - Uno-X - Føtex - Velux - Fakta - Cocio - DR1 - Tiger - Rockwool - Stimorol - Tulip - DSV - Grundfos - Somersby - Netto Fashion Lee - Kookaburra - Berghaus - DC Shoes - Wrangler - Lucky Brand - Anic - Readers Digest Oil Rosneft - BP - Tatneft - Valvoline - Mobil - Liqui Moly - Gas Natural - Petrochina - Petronas - Esso - Pennzoil - Petro Canada - Chesapeake - Gazprom - Lukoil - Shell - Repsol - Sunoco - Texaco - Galp - Statoil - Total - Chevron - ELF - Petronor - Eni - Baker Hughes - OMV - BHP Billiton Others Foursquare - Hanes - Furby - Furby Boom - Vanish - THX - ViewSonic - Ask - Arla Foods - Pinterest - Dow Jones - Cars - CES - Red Cross - Dragonair - William Hill - Pimp My Ride - Skittles - Piaget - Cooler Master - Google Wallet - Myspace - Fa - Raytheon - Cif - Iams - Mobil - Mobil 1 - Patapon - Sims - Jansport - Harvard - Oxford - LazyTown - Movistar - Aegean Airlines - YouTube - Buzz - Logo Quiz - Aegean Airlines - Air Canada - Dove - Hovis Media The Onion - YouTube - AXN - Netflix - Fashion TV - Esquire - Cartoon Network - Time - Lonely Planet - Fox - CBC - The Weather Channel - Vogue - DC Comics - Discovery Channel - Pixar - AXO Nilkn - Billboard - Google Pokémon Pikachu - Pichu - Raichu - Elekid - Kecleon - Sunflora - Igglybuff - Meowth - TreeckoCategory:Organization